1500 years
by All that is golden
Summary: 1500 years. That's how long Merlin had been waiting for Arthur, what will happen when they are finally reunited? Just a short one-shot I wrote for English, please read an review.


So I wrote this for some English revision and I thought that I might as well share it with you. I'm not very confident with my writing so some reviews and tips for improvement would be welcome. Please enjoy.

The water lay serene and unmoving beneath him. He sat on the course wood of the jetty, which scratched at his legs, gazing across the great expanse of water has tears silently dripped down his already tear-stained face.

1500 years. That's how long he had been waiting. 1500 years of guilt, death and longing. Freya was dead, Will was dead, Lancelot was dead, Elyan was Dead, Gwaine was dead and Arthur was dead. All the people that mattered to him most were gone. Long vanished into myth and legend. Gwen, Gaius, Hunith and Arthur had all gone, left him. He alone had survived the harsh toll of the years.

This was Merlin.

Outwardly, he had regained the appearance of a fairly young man in his mid to late twenties however his eyes glitter with wisdom and the weight of ages. Though he was wearing modern clothes, they reflected the clothes he had worn back in Camelot: a fraying red scarf, blue shirt and black jeans. The royal seal of Camelot hung on a chain around his neck.

It was the anniversary of Arthur's death and Merlin had come to Avalon like he had done every year on this day in order to sit in piece and remember the past and Arthur; his king, his prat, his friend. The bravest, most courageous most noble prat he had ever met.

Within the modern world of bustling people, cars and noise, Avalon had remained a peaceful, untouched heaven without human influence. It was sacred and Merlin had used numerous spells to make sure it stayed that way.

The steep slopes of the mountains were more weathered and worn than before and formed and insurmountable protective wall around the lake and thick, variegated clouds raced against each other to be the first to reach the distant horizon and Merlin suddenly felt his magic twitch and tingle through his veins. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he tensed his body.

After all this time, could something finally be happening? Could Arthur finally be returning? He hardly dare hope, he had thought something might be happening so many times in the past only to be let down each time.

He held his head in his hands, not able to even look across the water which had concealed the body of his best friend for over 1000 years.

A bright white light, almost like lightning, dazzled him and a sound like the roaring of thunder temporarily deafened him. When the ringing in his ears had eventually subsided, he looked up eyes full of hope and expectance. Nothing like this had ever happened before. He was disappointed: nothing had changed.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Nothing except a slight ripple in the previously perfectly still water.

As he watched, the ripple grew bigger has it spread to the far distant edges of the lake. Merlin strained his eyes looking for something, anything.

There. Right in the centre of the lake. A glint of metal. Excalibur.

Slowly, the sword of King Arthur rose from the lake closely followed by an arm clad in chain mail. Then, Merlin hardly dare breathe: to scared to break the dream he was surely in, a very familiar blonde head.

Arthur, he had returned.

Merlin rushed to the end of the jetty and dived head first into the ice-cold water. He splashed and paddled in the water, surprised to find that it was shallow enough for him to stand up in. "Arthur," he half yelled, half choked.

"Merlin?" Replied Arthur in a confused tone "What.." he never got to finish that sentence because that was when Merlin reached him and flung his arms round his long-lost friend causing Arthur to almost lose his balance and send them both into the water below. He managed to save himself just in time however and he pulled Merlin close, refusing to let go. "I thought I'd lost you, I thought you were never coming back,"

"Of course, I came back Merlin, I will never leave you again.

So what do you think? Please tell me so I can improve my writing.


End file.
